Algo diferente
by Kaya Petrova
Summary: One-Shot. Erika le propone a Sata que prueben cosas nuevas en su relación ¿Aceptará Kyouya la propuesta de su novia?


**N/A: ¡Hola! Hace un par de días me di una vuelta por este fandom y me encontré con la locura de que hay muy pocos fics de este manga/anime en español. Así que decidí dejar mi aporte, no es la gran cosa, simplemente algo que se me ocurrió en el momento. ¡Espero que les guste! :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji" no son de mi propiedad, más bien, le pertenecen a Ayuko Hatta. **

* * *

**Algo diferente**

— Kyouya…—musitó con voz agitada, parecía quejarse.

Necesitaba aire, su exasperado novio no la dejaba descansar ningún instante.

— Deja de quejarte, tan solo será un poco incómodo pero después te gustará —su voz se tornó maliciosa—. Además, probaremos esto juntos…

Estaban tan cerca que podían fusionar sus almas. Erika sudaba de forma exagerada, al mismo tiempo su cabello había perdido su encanto hace un par de minutos, pero a él le encantaba verla así, desesperada, sin opción alguna.

Llevó su largo brazo izquierdo sobre el abdomen de la muchacha, rozando su busto. Ella al principio trató de contener los gritos, pero explotó. Aquel tacto había indagado en lo más profundo.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Erika jadeó bruscamente, sentía como las piernas le temblaban y sus pies se entumecían.

— ¿No querías hacer algo diferente? Ahora tendrás que aguantar el dolor…

Se escuchaba tan frío, pero al mismo tiempo determinante. No podía negarlo, estaba hambriento y ansioso por obtener lo que quería, a pesar de que al principio mostró indiferencia, tenía bastante claro su objetivo. Ahí estaba ella, indefensa y entregada al suplicio. Cada una de sus piernas iba en dirección distinta, estaba completamente distorsionada, sus caderas le dolían con cada movimiento que Kyouya propinaba.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? —preguntó inocente.

Inevitablemente ella puso una mueca de dolor cuando cambiaron de posición, de forma inconsciente su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a la anterior. El calor de todo el departamento había incrementado y sus cuerpos cada vez se ponían más resbalosos. Shinohara lo sentía más que nadie, era una primeriza total junto a su novio. Aunque en un principio no parecía divertirse tanto, de a poco fue tomando el ritmo.

Quería llevar el control, era su turno y no estaba dispuesta a perder. Movió su pierna derecha y quedó encima del muchacho rubio, pero este también quería más, necesitaba tener todos los movimientos posibles. Sus narices se tocaron, quedando a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia. La joven pensó que el caería, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para soportarla en su regazo. A horcajadas de él, se quedó sin dejar de gemir. Estaba cansada, pero no podía detenerse, menos en ese momento que presentía lo mejor.

— Ahora verás quien es tu amo — anunció desafiante.

Erika gritó, estaba desconcertada. Jamás había sentido algo así, una extraña sensación nacía dentro de ella. Usó su mano libre para protestar, golpeando el piso a puñetazos. Tenía que descargar esa extraña ansiedad de alguna forma. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía cuándo más podría resistir, y Kyouya parecía no perder los ánimos.

— Me...duele —se quejó acariciándose el muslo derecho.

— Si lo mueves se te pasará, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta —respondió agitado.

La joven cambio de posición para prevenir un posible calambre. Mientras tanto, Sata ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio, empezó a mostrar notorias expresiones de dolor que llamaron la atención de la castaña.

— Podemos parar si gustas, yo lo entenderé.

— Cállate —su voz cada vez se escuchaba más distorsionada—. Estabas tan entusiasmada que si me detengo volverás a quejarte de que no hacemos nada, eso me molestaría…

Resistieron un poco más, a duras penas, estaban fatigados y el sudor no dejaba de salir por sus poros. Antes de caer rendida, Erika soltó el último grito, esta vez más áspero y definitivo que los anteriores. Cayó al piso quedando en posición fetal, mientras tanto, Kyouya se levantó con una enorme e inesperada sonrisa en su rostro.

— Te dije que ganaría —alardeó— ¿No querías jugar al twister? ahí tienes...te gané.

Quien menos estaba interesado al principio, parecía el más entusiasmado con todo esto.

— Bueno, al menos nos divertimos mucho —agachó el rostro— Aunque, me hubiera gustado ser la ganadora.

Hizo un puchero de una niña de cinco años. Usó una de sus mangas para secar el molesto sudor que no dejaba de caer por su frente, mientras tanto Sata abría las ventanas para refrescar un poco su departamento.

— Tu quisiste jugar —comenzó a imitarla con voz burlona— _Kyouya deberíamos hacer algo diferente, siempre vamos al cine o a un restaurante, podríamos jugar algo nuevo y divertirnos como pareja..._

Erika fue por un poco de agua, estaba realmente cansada. Jamás pensó que un juego tan inocente los haría terminar en ese estado. Llevó dos vasos y le dio uno a su novio.

— Es verdad. No me arrepiento —le entregó el vaso con agua—. Gracias, siempre me complaces con mis tonterías.

Dijo avergonzada, pues muy en el fondo, ella sabía como le costaba hacer las típicas cosas del novio_ perfecto. _Se sentaron en el sofá para descansar. Kyouya llevó su mano derecha sobre los hombros de su pareja y la acercó más a él.

— Ni se te ocurra contarle esto a nadie—se acercó sospechosamente a su oído. A tan solo unos cuantos centímetros decidió susurrar— Yo también me he divertido...

La muchacha sonrió como un cachorro que veía a su dueño llegar luego de una tarde solitaria. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar aquel momento. Sin importar que pasara, seguirían juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Ok, si pensaste que estaban haciendo otra cosa XD pues te has equivocado juajuajua. La verdad no sé, se me ocurrió de repente, he leído otras historias con una temática parecida y me dije: ¿porqué no? **

**En verdad, es bastante corto aunque esa era la idea, espero escribir otro más adelante. Me gustaría que hubieran más fics de OSTKO, pero lo veo un poco imposible, sobre todo cuando el animé lo cortaron y el manga aún no acaba jaja pero, lo he hecho por gusto propio. Comentarios y todo lo demás son siempre bienvenidos. Si están leyendo esto, muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

**Saludos! :3**


End file.
